


Handsome Reader

by trophywifedan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trophywifedan/pseuds/trophywifedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>his brother is high, his dad is sad, and dan is okay.<br/>a four story house sits across the road,<br/>with mint plants and a perfect family.<br/>but there's something a little off.<br/>through the ginger hair and scattered freckles, with green eyes...<br/>there he goes with his telescope.<br/>black hair and a blue soul,<br/>and dan's a little more than okay. </p><p>(in which dan has special space powers and phil is hiding a secret.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Reader

Chapter One

“C’mon, you baby! The werewolves aren’t out.” His older brother teased him from the other side of the graveyard. “...yet.” Dan was ten and deathly afraid of the dark, Jack just turned fourteen with a newfound rebellious demeanor and wit that his younger brother surpassed but he didn’t know it yet. Tonight the moon was full, giving Jack a way to coax Dan into coming with him, claiming that it would make the night brighter. It wasn’t a rarity for the boys to be found during the day with sticks and folded hands for makeshift guns, using the headstones as forts and territorial markings. They tiptoed out of the house as soon as dad had come into their room, sighing and rubbing at his temples. Goodnights were exchanged, lights turned out, and the sound of footsteps grew distant and came to an evident halt. 

Now Dan regretted ever putting on his shoes and walking outside. He ran across the graveyard with his eyes closed and reaching out for his brother.  
“Jack, I want to go home!” He cried out, not at all pleased with the night walk. The trees looked like tall skeletons, reaching out for him with their fleshless fingers. Every rabbit jumping through the bushes made him shriek, and the moon made it anything but less scary.  
He wrapped his arms around his brother and got no reply. “Jack?” He asked, his face hidden in his shirt. “Jack?” He looked up. He was stiff and staring off into the distance.  
Dan turned around to look.  
His body shook for a moment as the noise rang through his ear and his hands trembled.  
Jack started laughing, knowing he had scared Dan with the scream, but stopped when he saw the pale blue glow coming from his brother’s clenched fists. Tears came down with the same color, and as Dan glared through his hair his fists relaxed, eyes seeming to reflect a planet in front of him despite the obvious absence...other than the one in the palm of his hand.  
Jack blinked once and the pale stars and planets seemed to disappear suddenly, though Dan saw them fade as he relaxed.  
“What was that?” Jack asked, mouth hung open.  
“I dunno.” Dan was as clueless as he was. “Let’s just go home. They were probably lightning bugs or something. Eyes playing tricks, yeah? I know that’s a thing-”  
“Yeah.” he agreed.  
And surprisingly, Jack forgot. He went to sleep, woke up the next morning, and went into town with his friends. That night was the last graveyard adventure. Jack’s adventures graduated to smoking pot in break rooms and dating foreign exchange students when they joined the school for the semester so he could sell them shrooms. A month later Dan began sleeping on the couch. He couldn’t complain, because when he slept on the couch, he had complete and total privacy.  
He fell asleep admiring the new constellations moving on his palms.

 

When Dan turned thirteen, two shifts occurred.  
A new house had been built across the road, a triple story, excluding the attic. It was an odd thing with pale blue shutters that caught his eye with a white picket fence. What stood out to him the most was the people who showed up on June 11th at exactly 12:00AM with a moving van, and a minivan close following. There were six of them.  
There was a mom and a dad, and two daughters (a set of twins, it seemed), a baby… then there was Phil. He didn’t know his name yet, but once he did it could never be forgotten. Not even when he was thirty and looking at the constellation Aquarius in his hand. Phil’s constellation. He had black hair that blended in with the night and would’ve gone unnoticed if it hadn’t been for the waxing moon creating a glare. 

The late night move was a downright anomaly. Dan watched them from the kitchen window through the dead mint plants on the window sill. Dad still hadn’t thrown them out, and he didn’t bother to wonder why.  
He watched as they dragged out various mattresses of different sizes and carried them through the front door.  
“Oi, Cher! That’s my mattress!” One of the girls yelled at the other.  
“Is not!”  
“There’s a giant black nail polish stain on this one, it’s yours! You freaking emo.”  
They were yelling so loud there wasn’t any doubt in Dan’s mind as to what they were saying from across the road. They begrudgingly switched mattresses and went on to carry them into the house. Phil was last to carry in his mattress after the dad carried in a crib. He figured that was probably it for the night after Phil closed the door behind him, but then he saw him come back out and pull something out from the car. It took a minute, but a light flickered on in the attic. Phil was sat with his legs over the window sill, with the object to his eye, which he recognized immediately. It was a telescope.  
He leaned over further to see if he could tell what he was looking at, when his hand bumped the light switch, then the garbage disposal. Phil’s attention was immediately on the light, turning his telescope to Dan.  
Dan scrambled to turn off the garbage disposal and sighed in relief from not having woken anyone up. Then he realized Phil was...waving?  
He panicked and turned off the light. Phil’s hand dropped along with his shoulders, and he went back inside, the room immediately turning to a pitch black.  
Dan blushed and ran back to the couch, smacking himself in the forehead multiple times before stretching out his palm to create a moon circling around an Earth-like planet.  
This time the view didn’t stay contained within the palm of his hand, though.  
The ceiling became littered with stars and tiny galaxies that he gaped at, causing a pale blue glow on his skin and purple shadows.  
Something in him shifted, and he fell asleep under the light. 

 

School sucked for Dan, to say the least. Everyone teased him for his chubbiness and his only friend was Tetris and the weird kid who lived in the house right next to the school. He didn’t talk, and everyone thought he was a mute, including teachers and the weird kid. In year nine the school counselor would catch on and recommend a therapist, which he never went to.  
Amour-propre wasn’t easy for him, but he lived, you know?  
That’s what he would tell people when he was twenty-four.  
He didn’t actually associate with Phil until year ten when they got a class together… Astronomy.  
They’d heard about each other around school, Phil letting everyone know he lived across the road and Dan avoiding questions about it. Dan had heard from the guys around school that the “hot twins” were actually triplets with the “Phil guy”. He moved into the attic a week after Phil had moved in and he wouldn’t admit it was to see him at three in the morning typing things on his laptop and writing things down in journals from the window. Phil would stare at him from across the cafeteria and always made an effort to sit in Dan’s general area on school trips, even saying hi once or twice. They were oblivious to how much attention they actually gave each other, and so was the rest of the world. His sisters would giggle whenever Dan came out to mow the lawn, as he had gotten taller as the years progressed, his chubbiness warring with his height. They had a crush and Phil was annoyed with them. Why couldn’t they crush on his older brother instead? He wanted a friend, and having his sisters argue over who gets him at the dinner table was everything but great.  
So here they were, a week into the second semester class. Phil had just turned fifteen and had dyed his fringe red to prove it. When he saw Dan’s nose scrunch up at it it was black the next day.  
“Hey.” Dan whispered to him. He didn’t notice, so he tried again, finally getting his attention the third time.  
“Oh, hey Dan.” Phil smiled, whispering back. He was shocked he had spoken to him, but hid it well. He didn’t speak to anyone. And they were in the middle of a quiz.  
“You weigh a sixth of your weight on the moon, not a half.” he said, gesturing towards question five on his half sheet. Phil mumbled a thanks and corrected his answer.  
He knew he shouldn’t have been acting like such an ass, but Dan didn’t want to see him fail because of one silly question and it was possibly one of the only chances he would have to speak to Phil.

As soon as Dan got home that day he pulled his astronomy textbook out of his bag and headed for the cemetery, settling under a tree so he could see his stars better. It was hard to understand unless you were him, but they spoke. They whispered things through the sounds of their thunder and lightning and volcanic eruptions and the silent planets talked the loudest. He didn’t know if they were real elsewhere or only existing within the palm of his hand, but they made sense. Today the stars were still, silent… yet Dan could hear them.  
“He’s special.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the first fanfic i've ever published! follow me on tumblr... trophywifedan.tumblr.com


End file.
